


¿Qué tiene que hacer un hombre?

by Sawako93



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29497935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sawako93/pseuds/Sawako93
Summary: Songfic inspirado en la canción : What a man gotta do- Jonas brothershttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XejVB_fba04&ab_channel=JonasBrothersVEVO
Relationships: Jake Gyllenhaal & Tom Holland, Jake Gyllenhaal/Tom Holland
Kudos: 1





	¿Qué tiene que hacer un hombre?

Tom estaba muy nervioso, había planeado con sumo cuidado todo lo que iba a hacer, sin duda alguna Jake no vendría venir una sorpresa de tal magnitud y es que si bien eran muy románticos cuando estaban a solas y todo, esto sin duda sobrepasaba todo nivel de romanticismo, había estado ensayando durante semanas y Zendaya le había ayudado con los preparativos a cambio de tener el lugar que se merecía si Jake decía que sí, Tom tuvo que prometerle que sin duda alguna ella sería la madrina, la dama de honor y hasta si quería podía sacar su licencia y casarlos.  
Se le había quedado una canción en la cabeza desde hace días y gracias a eso fue que se animo a preparar todo un número, sería divertido parodiar una parte del video y así lograr que Jake sonría y obviamente acepte casarse con él, no estaba dispuesto a aceptar un no como respuesta. Le había pedido a Jake que llegué a las 7 y como siempre puntual Jake había llegado unos minutos antes, era su aniversario así que estaba vestido de manera casual pero siempre elegante, todo le quedaba bien; cenaron y al finalizar Tom lo llegó a la sala y le pidió que se siente un momento, le vendo los ojos y le dijo que esperará. Corrió a su habitación y se quito los pantalones, se desabotono la camisa hasta la mitad del pecho y se puso unos lentes negros, cogió el parante y micrófono que había comprado exclusivamente para esta ocasión y cogió un parlante para ubicar todo en la sala, una vez todo listo, empezó a sonar la música y le dijo a Jake que se quité la venda.  
Me he abierto el corazón una, y dos veces.  
No hace falta cuestionarse la razón,  
soy tuyo, soy tuyo.  
Sé que el otro pierde una pelea  
solo para verte sonreír,  
porque tú no tienes defectos, no tienes defectos.

No estoy intentando ser tu amante a media jornada,  
apúntame para la jornada completa.  
Soy tuyo, todo tuyo.  
Jake se quedó boquiabierto al ver a Tom cantar, no recordaba haber escuchado la canción, pero sin duda alguna le gustaba, le encantaba ver a su amor así.  
Así que, ¿qué tiene que hacer un hombre?  
¿Qué tiene que hacer un hombre  
para que tú le encierres? (para ser tu prisionero)  
¿Qué tiene que decir un hombre?  
¿Qué tiene que rezar un hombre  
para ser tu último "buenas noches"?  
¿Y tú primer "buenos días"?  
Así que ¿qué tiene que hacer un hombre?  
¿Qué tiene que hacer un hombre  
para que tú le encierres?  
¿Qué tiene que hacer un hombre?  
¿Qué tiene que demostrar un hombre  
para que tú le encierres?  
Tom se acerco un poco a él y empezó a jugar con el parante, era pésimo cantando, pero lo hacía con mucho sentimiento, le lanzó un beso y retrocedió.  
No estás intentando perder el tiempo  
con gente estúpida y frases baratas,  
estoy seguro, estoy seguro.  
Por eso, daría un millón de dólares  
solo porque me agarrases del cuello de la camisa.  
Y voy a estar perdido, estar perdido.

No estoy intentando ser tu amante a media jornada,  
apúntame para la jornada completa.  
Soy tuyo, todo tuyo.  
La música seguía sonando peor más baja, Tom volvió a acercarse a Jake que lo miraba sonriente, sacó la pequeña caja del bolsillo de su camisa y se arrodillo frente al amor de su vida, el mayor estaba verdaderamente sorprendido.  
\- Jake… ¿quieres casarte conmigo? - Tom se mordió el labio nervioso  
\- Claro que si y…- saco una caja idéntica de su saco- ¿tú quieres casarte conmigo?  
\- ¡Jake! - Tom se puso de pie y lo abrazo  
\- Sin duda alguna tu propuesta fue mejor- bromeo el mayor- te amo  
\- Te amo- Tom se sentó en sus piernas y se puso el anillo sonriente, luego le coloco el suyo a Jake- es perfecto  
\- No me opondría a más espectáculos así- acaricio la pierna del castaño  
\- No te acostumbres- sonrió ampliamente  
\- A la próxima yo te cantaré- lo cargó y lo llevó a la habitación mientras ambos iban riendo y tarareando la canción


End file.
